


First Kiss

by Ceilidh (ChaseAwayMyFears)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseAwayMyFears/pseuds/Ceilidh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So when you’re ready, you can remove your blindfolds.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been watching a few First Kiss videos and they're really cute. And then this drabble happened.

“So when you’re ready, you can remove your blind folds.”

Gavin is nervous. Why on earth did he sign up for this? What possessed him to agree to do this? Who took time out of their day to get filmed kissing a perfect stranger? What if the guy was disgusting? What if he was hot? What if it was awkward? 

_Oh, come on, Gavin; it’s bound to be awkward._

Slowly, he pulls the blindfold from his eyes and gasps silently. _Oh no, he’s hot. He’s super fucking hot, oh shit._

“Uh, hey,” Gavin mumbles, glancing at the cameraman; he’s used to being where they are, behind the camera, not in front of it. 

“Hey,” the man in front of him drawls with a smirk. His voice is deep and his hair is golden and goddamn, those eyes. 

“So, uh… what now?” 

The man raises a brow, his smirk deepening. “What’s your name?” 

“G-Gavin.” 

The man nods. “Ryan.” 

“Ryan…” Gavin mumbles, testing how his names rolled off his tongue. Several crude thoughts flash through his brain and he blushes. Ryan chuckles, almost as though he can read minds. 

“So do you want to kiss me?” 

“Oh, god, yes,” Gavin whispers, not meaning to say it aloud; the man named Ryan grins and takes a step forward. 

He’s taller than Gavin and has to stoop. Gavin stands on tip toes but wobbles, so Ryan reaches out and takes a hold of his waist. 

“Ready?” Ryan breathes across Gavin’s face and the younger man’s eyes flutter shut on their own. 

There are no clichéd fireworks or sparks when their lips touch, but it feels right. 

Gavin inhales sharply and wraps his arms around Ryan’s neck, pulling them closer together. He feels teeth on his lower lip, nibbling, pulling, driving him crazy. A soft tongue soothes the bites and Gavin finds himself meeting the tongue with his own. 

Their tongues swirl around each other, tasting each other. There was no washing machine action or a fight for dominance, just warmth and wetness caressing. Gavin hummed into the kiss, content. He could stay here all day. 

Finally, though, they pulled apart, breathing a little shakily. Gavin was grinning and there was a real smile on Ryan’s face. They both glanced at the cameras, Gavin laughing nervously, and then back at each other. 

“Would you like to get a drink with me, Gavin?” Ryan asks, licking his lips, and Gavin acquiesces. 

“If we get to do that again, we can do whatever you like.” 

Everyone laughs and Gavin thinks that perhaps this wasn’t such a bad idea after all.


End file.
